kingdoms_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Master
Me Money! Your job is simply to make money through the sale of goods and to use that money to make even more. The town's economy is your lifeblood. You own the shop in the middle of town and have control of a merchant ship for trade. The Guild Master is also responsible for crafting and the sale of goods to the public. Oversees Blacksmith, Carpenter, and Mason. Your Operations Your shop in the middle of town is the largest in town. It is to function as a sort of General Store, selling various goods with no specific type (Though what you sell is completely up to you). To get more goods, you can order them from the mainland on your ordering desk. Near the harbor, there is a building with a desk where you can get confirm the orders and get the cargo ship to be sent to the town harbor. Remember to stock up on goods often. New goods may entice more people to buy them. Your power over the blacksmith differs from the type of power the master builder has over the builders. Instead of being able to boss the blacksmith around, the both of you have a business arrangement. The blacksmith provides various items for you to sell on your ship and he will get a piece of the profit from the sale of his goods. A similar arrangement can be made with the farmers, where they provide / sell you some of the produce to sell on your ship. Remember only to give either of them a cut if they gave you the goods for free instead of selling them to you, which they can. It is best to have a written contract, clearly stating the terms and duties of each party and how much they will get with each sale of their item, with them to help let them trust you. Making the Sale When selling goods anywhere, be aware of what is in demand. To help make this clear to you, take several minutes to walk around, talk to shop owners about anything they may need, be aware of what jobs are not being done and take note of the current state of things. If there are no farmers, food may be in demand. If there is a battle going on and the guards and soldiers require arms and armor and there is no blacksmith, consider ordering some and then charging the Baron or the Commander for them later. Remember, no one wants to buy food if the farmers are selling food cheaper than you with more variety. Either stop selling that particular type of item or knock down the price of yours. Always remember to attempt to make a profit, and if you're not able to, reduce your losses. Development Notes Eventually, the Guild Master will have his own ship he can go out and explore the world with. The focus of this exploration will be trade with the other major civilizations and to bring back exotic goods for sale to the town's population. This, however, will be a dangerous job and not without peril. Space Station 13 Equivalent Similar to a Quartermaster mixed with a splash of a Research Director but their job is focused on making money, not development of science.